As a conventional method for manufacturing a solar cell, a method has been disclosed as in the patent document described below in which a first electrode formed into a plate-shape and a second electrode are superposed upon each other such that these electrodes face each other, and the periphery of the resulting is bonded by a sealing material, followed by injection of an electrolytic liquid.